Unexpected Announcement
by DreamWriter
Summary: Lizzie and Matt's parents make an announcement that devastates them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any characters pertaining to Lizzie McGuire. I own nothing, and am not making any money from this. Lizzie McGuire belongs to Disney  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first Lizzie McGuire fanfic so I hope you like it. It's not comedic, so don't expect it to be.  
  
Summary: Mr. and Mrs.McGuire make an announcement that devastates Lizzie and Matt.  
  
Lizzie McGuire stepped into her house, soaking wet. Water dripped from her blonde hair onto the floor and her backpack felt like it weighed 30 more lbs than usual.   
  
She set her backpack down and walked into the kitchen, leaving a trail of water from the doorway to the kitchen. Her mom had her back turned, chopping up vegetables. Lizzie just stood there, waiting for her mom to turn around. When Mrs.McGuire finally did, she nearly dropped her tray of vegetables.  
  
"What happened to you!?" Mrs.McGuire exclaimed. She handed Lizzy a towel and Lizzy nearly grabbed it from her.  
  
"Gee I don't know mom. How about looking outside and telling me what the weather is like?" Lizzie asked. Mrs.McGuire looked out the window and saw rain pouring down.  
  
"You could have rode the bus," Mrs.McGuire said. Lizzie raised her eyebrows as sighed.  
  
"You see, I would have but a certain parent said she would pick me up because I had a dentist appointment which I now missed," Lizzie told her. Ms.McGuire looked at her watch and sure enough Lizzie was right. As she was about to say something, Mr.McGuire came in, a worried expression on his face. He looked at his wife.  
  
"We need to talk about something imporant," he said. Lizzie took that as a hint to leave the room and she ran upstairs to her room to get changed.  
  
She could hear yelling from her parents downstairs. What was going on? Lizzie tried to listen but they were talking so fast she couldn't understand a word her parents were saying. Matt walked up to her.  
  
"That's the sixth time this week that they've been fighting," Matt said. Lizzie looked at him puzzled.  
  
"But it's only Tuesday."  
  
"I know."   
  
There was a long silence between them. They both knew something was wrong. Normally by now they'd be fighting or one of them would have left, but for some reason they found comfort in eachother. Like they knew something was wrong.  
  
The phone rang, interrupting their thoughts, and Lizzie ran to get it.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie greeted.   
  
"Hi, Lizzie. This is your Aunt Amy. Can I speak to one of your parents?" Amy asked.   
  
"Sure, let me get them," Lizzie replied. She took the phone to her parents, who were still fighting.  
  
"Aunt Amy's on the phone. She wants to speak to one of you," Lizzie said. Both her parents tried grabbing the phone. Lizzie left them to fight for them and went back to Matt.   
  
"I got an idea," Matt said. Lizzie looked at him, confused. Matt continued,"We can listen to them talk on the other phone."  
  
"You're a genius, come on," Lizzie told him. They ran to the other phone and started listening.  
  
"Seperation? What do you mean you're seperating?" they heard Amy say.  
  
"It's not going to be a divorce, we just need some time away from eachother," their mom had said. That was all they needed to hear, and they set the phone down.  
  
"Lizzie, what was that about?" Matt asked. Lizzie sighed. "I have a feeling we're going to find out tonight."  
  
That night, dinner was quiet. The only words coming out of anyone's mouths were "Please pass the butter" and "Can somebody pour the milk?"  
  
When they had almost finished eating, Mrs.McGuire let out a sigh and nodded to her Mr.McGuire.  
  
"Kids, can you stop eating for a minute. We have something very imporant to tell you," he said.  
  
Lizzie gulped,"Go on."  
  
"The past few months, you may have noticed, me and your mother have been getting into a lot of fights. We haven't been able to agree on anything, and we just haven't been happy," Mr.McGuire said,  
  
"What are you getting at?" Matt asked.   
  
Now Mrs.McGuire decided to speak. "We're...you see....we're just not happy anymore. We're not....in love anymore. We are getting a divorce," she said.  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was a dream.  
  
"No...no...no. This isn't happening," Lizzie said standing up.  
  
"Oh honey we still love you, it's just that we don't love eachother like we used to," Mrs.McGuire told her.  
  
"You told Aunt Amy you just needed some time apart though," Matt said.  
  
"We lied," Mr.McGuire replied simply.  
  
"I hate you! How could you do this? You know how selfish it is? Do you even care about mine or Matt's feelings!? Of course not!" Lizzie yelled and ran upstairs. Matt followed her, leaving Mr. and Mrs.McGuire alone.  
  
Lizzie reached her room and was about to shut her door but Matt stopped her. She let Matt in, and then shut the door.  
  
"Lizzie, what's going to happen to us?" Matt asked.   
  
Lizzie sighed,"I don't know."  
  
"I don't want to be seperated from you," Matt told her. Lizzie hugged him,"We won't. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Matt left the room and Lizzie layed down. She wouldn't cry, she told herself. She couldn't cry. She was too strong to cry.  
  
Downstairs, someone knocked on the door. Mrs.McGuire went to go get the door, and saw Gordo standing there.  
  
"Hi Gordo. I don't know if Lizzie's in the mood to be seeing anyone," Mrs.McGuire told him.  
  
"Well we were partnered for an assignment due tomorrow and it counts for a pretty big part of our science grade," Gordo explained. Mrs.McGuire sighed.   
  
"Ok you can come in, but don't say I didn't warn you. Lizzie's pretty upset," Mrs.McGuire said. Gordo nodded and ran upstairs. He opened up Lizzie's door and saw her lying on her bed.  
  
"Can't you knock?" Lizzie asked.   
  
"Hi to you too," Gordo said. He reminded her they had to do the science project.  
  
"Right," Lizzie said. Gordo could tell something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Lizzie looked at him.  
  
"Nothing," she replied. Gordo shook his head,"I know something's wrong." Lizzie sighed and Gordo sat down next to her.  
  
"It's...my parents. You see, lately, it's just. They're..they're getting a divorte," Lizzie said. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and she started to cry.   
  
"Oh God...I'm so sorry," Gordo said, and hugged her. She cried on his shoulder and they didn't say anything.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anything pertaining to the show. I do not receive any money from this.  
  
Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 2. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up in the next couple of days.  
  
  
---The Next Day---  
  
Lizzie walked the halls at school, feeling as if everyone was staring at her. Gordo was the only one she told about her parents, but she felt like everyone knew. She didn't even have the courage to tell Miranda yet.  
  
As she opened her locker, she felt a familiar voice calling her. Miranda. She turned around and waved.  
  
"Hey Miranda, what's up?" Lizzie said, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong. She couldn't tell Miranda. At least not yet.  
  
"Nothing. Oh wow, you are so lucky to be paired up with Gordo for that science project. My partner made me do everything, and I mean everything," Miranda complained. Lizzie laughed. This was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of her parents.   
  
"Yeah I got lucky. So did you finish it?" Lizzie nodded. Miranda nodded, "Eventually."  
  
At that moment, Gordo came up to them. He looked at Lizzie and asked,"Can I speak to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Lizzie asked, as Miranda left them alone.  
  
"Did you tell Miranda yet?" Gordo asked. Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"You have to tell her. She has a right to know. After all, she is your best friend," Gordo pointed out.  
  
"I know I know, but whenever I think about it I want to start screaming or crying and I know that if I have to explain it to someone else I'll start doing just that," Lizzie sighed.  
  
The bell then rang and everyone hurried to class.  
  
School went by in a blur. Miranda had to go home sick during third period. Lizzie was actually relieved, for the obvious reasons. Gordo and Lizzie actually had the best presentation in the class. That was no surprise to anyone considering Gordo is so smart.  
  
On the bus that day Lizzie sat with Gordo in her seat she usually sat in with Miranda. Gordo knew Lizzie didn't want to talk about her parents, but it had to come up sometime.  
  
"I can come over to your house tonight if you want, so you don't have to worry about your parents all night," Gordy suggested.   
  
"Really? Thanks, that would be really great. I need someone to back me up when I get in a fight with my parents, which will most likely happen," Lizzie said.   
  
"What about Matt?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I think because of everything that's been going on, me and Matt are getting closer. So I have him on my side too," Lizzie said. The bus stopped at their stop and they got off.  
  
"Want me to come over now? My parents won't mind," Gordo suggested. Lizzie nodded.  
  
They walked into Lizzie's house, hearing voices in the kitchen.   
  
"Must be my parents. Just ignore them," Lizzie said. Gordo nodded. They set their backpacks down and went to Lizzie's room.  
  
"I'm going to call Miranda to see if she's ok. You can sit down or whatever," Lizzie told Gordo. Lizzie dialed Miranda's number, but her line was busy.  
  
"Great, just great," Lizzie said sarcastically.  
  
"It's ok, you can talk to her later," Gordo said. Lizzie sighed. She knew this was going to be a long night.  
  
All was quiet at dinner that night. Lizzie never looked up from her plate, and Matt and Gordo only talked when they needed something.   
  
"You know kids, maybe we could go to some fun theme park this summer. Lizzie, you can invite Gordo and Miranda, and Matt you can invite two of your friends," Mrs.McGuire suggested, breaking the silence.   
  
"Maybe," Matt said quietly. Mr and Mrs.McGuire sighed. Things just weren't the same.   
  
"So...Lizzie and Gordo, how did you do on your science project?" Mr.McGuire asked.   
  
"We got an A," Gordo replied.   
  
"That's great," Mrs.McGuire said. Gordo nodded.  
  
Finally, Lizzie looked up from her plate. She sighed.  
  
"Why are you guys talking about everything except what's really on our minds?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, we thought it might be too hard for you two to talk about it," Mr.McGuire replied.  
  
"I'm not a baby anymore. Neither is Matt. So stop treating us like we are," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well we didn't think we were honey. We're just looking out for what's best for you," Mrs.McGuire said, trying to put her hand on Lizzie's arm. Lizzie quickly pulled her arm back.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore," Lizzie said, although the food on her plate had barely been touched.  
  
"Are you sure? We can make you something..." Mrs.McGuire started.  
  
"No, I'm going to my room," Lizzie said, as she excused herself from the dinner table.  
  
"Should I, you know, go after her?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I think she needs some time to herself, Gordo. I'll drive you home," Mr.Mcguire replied. Matt then got up out of his seat and ran upstairs.  
  
"Our children hate us," Mrs.McGuire said silently. Mr.McGuire sighed, as he and Gordo left the house.  
  
Matt knocked on Lizzie's door. No answer. He knocked again, and finally heard footsteps coming towards the door. Lizzie opened the door, sighed, and let him in.  
  
"Dad's driving Gordo home," Matt told her. Lizzie nodded.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"You know Lizzie, not everything's about you," Matt said. Lizzie looked at him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Mom and dad are worried about how you feel and what you think, because you're making a huge deal about this. I'm mad too. I hate this too. But at least I don't make a big deal about everything," Matt said, almost yelling. He then left the room for his own.  
  
"He's right," Lizzie thought. She fell onto her bed, trying to clear her mind.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
